lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 2/@comment-35090616-20180619210325
I do so far think season two is better than season one, but I'll just give this comment here to explain what I thought were some missed opportunities. 1. Kijana. I don't hate her, but she seemed pretty pointless, as we already had a kid jackal villain in Dogo; who dissapointed me enough. Kijana could've been a great character if she'd been a good jackal and had a personality of her own. But instead, she's just a mediocre female Dogo. If anyone likes her then that's fine. 2. Makuu's reformation. Now let me just state this. I'm fine with anyone; anyone''' '''liking Makuu and his reformation. But I personally thought it was rushed and forced. And I didn't even like Makuu to begin with, but Savannah summit made me hate him for how overreacting he was. And no, Kion pouncing on him doesn't start a war, or kill him. Please stop making it look like that. If you like Makuu or his episode then that's fine; but not to the point of making him a god. 3. Rise of Scar. Like Kijana, I don't hate this special. I just hate what it did. It makes you think that Scar's rising is the main storyline, when in reality, it's just preparing for Dry season, with Scar's rising as the secondary plot. These two storylines could've been episodes of their own, or at least the other way around. Admittedly, the way they revive Scar is pretty cool; but he only has one line and the special's almost over when he appears. Then there's Ushari. His reason for becoming a villain feels forced. I like Ushari, but he could've had better reasons for being a villain. An overall mediocre special. 4. How Scar's rising affected Kion. This is actually my biggest problem with the season, as they've already screwed up twice. First there was the special, where Scar's appearence was so brief that it couldn't affect Kion, and the second time in The Wisdom of Kongwe, an episode that while I really do like it, I feel if they got rid of these three lines: Kion: It's my fault, Grandfather Mufasa. The Roar... Mufasa: The Roar has the ability to do both good and evil. Kion: I know. Then I would've been fine with it. They could've gotten rid of that, or at least changed it, so then Kion could grow some more and possibly become my favorite disney character. Or at least my second favorite. Yeah, you could argue that he figured it out with Scar's hint in The Scorpion's Sting, but that's the thing. They never showed it; so Kion knowing just feels rushed to me. 5. The fight scenes. I'll admit, this season did manage to somewhat improve upon them, as some of them do take at least a minute to complete. Though, there are some that feel so short that I wanna face palm my brain out. Aka, Rise of Scar. Like, in a special, you'd expect an amazing fight. But we got another ten second fight that barely lasted. Then there's the battle from Too Many Termites (I do like the episode by the way.) from season one, if you can even call it that, where Rei rei flatout stands there and lets Kion tackle her. They did the same thing in Divide and Conquer, where Kion pretty much lets Chungu tackle him. And keep in mind that Divide and Conquer is my favorite episode of season two so far. In spite of the first fight; not because of it. Then there's the addition that Janja gets beaten by Twiga, who just now realizes she can fight? I really couldn't believe what I saw there. So yeah. Those are my current problems with this so far fantastic season. Feel free to state your thoughts with a reply, and if you can respect my opinion, then I'll respect yours. Later dudes!